Shinobi Meet Magic
by EternalAngelOfDeath
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto are transported through time during Kaguya's last attempt at winning, what will the duo do when they awaken in a time in the future, were chakra is apparently called 'magic' and is more advanced than anything they've seen before. Let's not forget the fact that they're somehow twelve again. Or well Sasuke is anyway.


**Chapter 1:** Rinnegan + Dobe + Kaguya = Disaster

"Sasuke, behind you!" Said person turned in time to see Kaguya charging at him and teleported out of the way, appearing next to his friend and brother in reincarnation.

He gave the blond a nod in gratitude and returned his focus to their opponent who was also the enemy of all shinobi and was watching them with irritation as if they were coach roaches that wouldn't die.

 _Though the dobe really is like a coach roach._ The avenger thought sardonically remembering the memorable times where he shoved the chidori through his friend's chest and He Just Wouldn't Die! Sasuke shook his head, those were bad thoughts especially considering the world's situation. He needed all the help he could get and then when the world was safe, he could contemplate on how to kill the blond.

Bending his knees, the Uchiha went through seals at a rapid pace that most wouldn't be able to keep up with unless of course they had a doujutsu like the Rinnegan which was unfortunately what his foe possessed. Finishing up, he leaned forward and just as he was about to conjure his jutsu when a nudge to his ribs broke his focus. Ignoring Kaguya for an instant, he turned to his blond ally-for-now and enemy-for-later, ready to blow up at him, until a pleading look from his companion stopped him hesitantly.

Sasuke raised an impatient eyebrow.

Naruto looked relieved.

"I've got a plan," the Kyuubi jinchūriki informed, eyes sparkling mischievously. "It'll work. Trust me! We could seal Kaguya and at the same time release the bijuu," he whisper-shouted.

Sasuke knew from the moment he heard this that something bad was going to happen. Whether it was the gut feeling screaming at him 'danger' or previous experiences of utterly ridiculous plans he didn't know. The dobe's plans never worked and if they did, something ALWAYS went wrong, he inwardly shivered remembering the time Naruto managed to convince him and Sakura to see if they could see Kakashi's face. Needless to say it was an utter failure.

So Sasuke did the most logical move.

"No," he rejected calmly and the blond visibly faltered.

"But Sasuke! It'll work and it's not like any of my other plans!" regaining his determination the jinchūriki insisted looking at his friend with sad eyes knowing that the Uchiha would eventually waver.

Whether Sasuke knew it or not, he was quite easy to manipulate if someone were to give the right reasoning and push the right buttons. Naruto mentally grinned when Sasuke faltered a tad bit.

"I swear it's nothing stupid like the sexy harem jutsu I used! It'll work and I actually thought it out," he urged masking his lie with a determined smile, hoping that it also covered the wince when he called his harem jutsu stupid. It was ingenious and not stupid but Sasuke-teme wouldn't understand an awe-inspiring technique even if it hit him in the face. And he hadn't really thought it out but a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone right?

His best friend looked conflicted and his resolve began to crumble. Naruto suppressed a winning smile.

Just one more push.

"If it doesn't work out then we'll try something else, please," he maintained unable to keep the smile off his face when Sasuke's resolve completely shattered.

"Fine. But it better work dobe," Sasuke conceded and he couldn't help but wonder why he felt like he just signed his death wish.

Ignoring the increasing dread in his stomach he faced to blond knuckle head ninja. "So what's your so called plan?"

Seeing the mischievous smile nearly split the blond's face the Uchiha wondered if it wasn't too late to ask Kaguya to just kill him and spare him the agony.

 **X**

 **-X-Shinobi and Magic-X-**

 **X**

"IF WE LIVE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BAKA!" roared Sasuke in fury his hair thrashing his face as he tried to regain his balance and senses whilst falling yet somehow never meeting the ground.

Sasuke was many things but expressive he was not. Cold, power-hunger and driven was how most shinobi who didn't know him, described him as. Those who did know him would say that he was cold, power-hungry and a bit (maybe more than a bit) on the unstable side but then again that was true for most ninja, look at Guy and Orochimaru for instance, ones a freak and ones a pedophile. If you asked his fangirls they would answer you cold, handsome and strong. One thing they would all agree on was his coldness and control over his own emotions just like every other Uchiha was expected to be able to do. Sasuke Uchiha, being an Uchiha never let his emotions or thoughts show…

So it was surprising to say the least that he, an Uchiha was spewing very, very creative ways were one would assume he learned from his stay with Orochimaru on how to kill a certain knuckle head. The culprit who had awoken the Uchiha's wrath was laughing nervously as he tried to shrink himself into the darkness surrounding them unsuccessfully. To make matters worse, he was falling right beside the Uchiha.

"Well… Kaguya was sealed so it worked right?" Naruto tested nervously his hand timidly clutching the Uchiha's shirt so that they didn't straw away from one another as they continued to fall through the seemingly endless darkness.

They had been falling for three minutes.

"Worked! Worked? Then tell me where the hell we are?" Sasuke spat venomously wanting nothing more than to chidori the blond repeatedly.

"We're falling in the darkness?" added Naruto unhelpfully shrieking when a red-eyed death glare was directed his way.

"I'm sorry ok! I didn't know that combining the Rinnegan and my sage mode with Kaguya interfering would lead to this," huffed the Uzumaki childishly, turning away to inspect the darkness around him.

The Uchiha snapped. "And look where that got us! How the hell are we meant to get out of here?"

Naruto's face whipped back to face Sasuke, a beaming smile plastered across his face.

"I know we could t–"

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke cut him off with a death glare leaving no room for argument. "We're never going to try another stupid plan of yours ever again," he swore solemnly more to himself than to the blond.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "You didn't even hear what I was about to say," he argued opening his mouth to add something but one look at his companion and he snapped his mouth shut.

He may be oblivious to most things but he didn't want to die just yet and he knew an enraged Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to end him very, very painfully.

They spent the next few minutes falling in silence.

"Ahh man I didn't even get to say goodbye to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei and the rookie nine and baa-chan…" Naruto trailed off uncharacteristically sad breaking the silence that had settled.

Sasuke finally had enough of his listing and glared at him.

"Shut up dobe!" he spat coldly and the blond jinchūriki frowned at his dark haired friend.

"We've been falling for a while now… what if we never get back… we've been falling through the darkness and there's still no end to it," the blond observed looking down to the unending nothingness.

"Don't you regret anything?"

Sasuke stayed silent. He would never admit his mistakes or regrets especially to the blond.

"Tch, usuratonkachi, you're being overdramatic again. We're not going to die baka," Sasuke replied coolly though there was an undertone of annoyance.

Naruto glared at his best friend indignantly. "Shut up Teme!" he snapped yet smiled widely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked infuriating the blond even further.

At least they had each other in the darkness.

"Ahh Teme, what's that?" Looking down in the direction to where the dobe was pointing, Sasuke felt himself freeze and suddenly he knew exactly where they were.

It was a black vortex spinning unevenly, reminding him of Obito's Kamui but much wilder and larger. They were lost in a plane between dimensions and time if what he recalled was right.

"Teme? Oi teme! Where heading straight for it," Naruto pointed out the obvious inspecting the tear in the darkness curiously.

Sasuke twitched. Here they were heading down toward something that might as well potentially kill them and the dobe was looking at it as if it was some kind of new flavour for ramen.

Snapping on his sharingan Sasuke sighed in relief. Noticing this, the Uzumaki turned to the Uchiha curiously.

"It's a dimensional tear. Meaning that there's a world at the end of it if we go through it," Sasuke explained simply, leaving out the technical terms and the blond's face lit up with understanding.

"You mean that we might end up in Konoha?" Naruto asked hopeful.

Sasuke shrugged knowing that the chances were slim to none but he didn't want to destroy the blond's hope. "There's a chance that we might but then there's also a chance that we might end up in one of Kaguya's connecting dimensions."

Tightening his grip on the Uchiha's shirt, Naruto grinned as they reached the rip ignoring the second part of what the Uchiha was saying.

"Finally, Konoha here we come!"

And they fell.

 **X**

 **-X-Shinobi and Magic-X-**

 **X**

Naruto was the first to wake. Opening his eyes, he shut them instantly when they _burned_. Spots danced around his vision when he opened them again so he shut and opened them again and again repeating the action until his sight cleared.

Slowly he sat up before promptly falling back wincing in pain. His body _hurt_. It was as if he was beaten to the pulp by Pein, Itachi and Kaguya combined all while being continuously stepped on by the Kyuubi with Sasuke shoving a chidori through his chest.

Maybe he was exaggerating a bit but nonetheless his body throbbed.

Note to self: Never ever randomly combine Rinnegan and Sage mode together with space-time ninjutsu unless of course you're out of range of the attack.

A groan of pain dragged his attention to his forgotten companion. Tilting his head he mentally grinned when he saw the avenger's usually emotionless face displaying one of pain.

At least he wasn't the only one suffering here.

"Dobe," Sasuke gritted out from behind clenched teeth. "Where the hell are we?"

Naruto blinked at the question before taking minute to access his surroundings. He was to say the least speechless. They were in an alleyway from what he could see. There was weird, creepy metal thingies moving on a cemented path. There was a really, really, really weird bird thing flying in the sky. And people were wearing really, really, really weird clothes.

Taking a moment to take everything in he turned to his friend who was staring at him with surprise and confusion which was a lot coming from the emotionless Uchiha.

That was when he realised something.

"Sasuke did you shrink or something?"


End file.
